


I know what you did last summer（上篇）

by Songsongzi



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朝耀；米耀
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songsongzi/pseuds/Songsongzi
Summary: 来跟我念，亚瑟绿，亚瑟绿，亚瑟绿完阿尔绿。





	I know what you did last summer（上篇）

I know what you did last summer 上篇

来跟我念，亚瑟绿，亚瑟绿，亚瑟绿完阿尔绿。

 

亚瑟听到王耀在打电话。

王耀站在阳台上，没有听到亚瑟钥匙拧开门的声音，没有听到亚瑟扭开卧室门把手的声音，没有听到亚瑟走近自己的脚步声。

亚瑟停在了阳台门前，门后是王耀的声音，隐隐约约地传来，听得不甚清楚，只是间或能听到短促的笑声。他的手放在了把手上，半晌，也没转动把手。

五分钟后，柯克兰律师没什么表情地转身离开了，依旧是无声地。

"亚瑟？"却不想王耀挂了电话，推门而出，脸上的表情有些僵硬。"什么时候回来的？也不说一声，吓死人了。"王耀看着那人的背影，声音有些发颤，看来是被吓到了。

"我听你在打电话，就没打扰你。"亚瑟转过身，露出一个浅笑，微微眯起的双眼里看不清色彩。

"是……吗？"王耀垂在身侧握着手机的手紧了紧，语气却镇定下来，"既然回来了那我就去做饭了，想吃什么？"王耀突然绽开笑意，经过亚瑟身边时给予了自己爱人一个面颊吻，心情看起来不错。

"耀在跟谁打电话？听你笑得很开心。"亚瑟突然发问，脸上的笑意未曾改变分毫，仿佛是在询问今天天气般随意轻松。

"是公司同事啦，公司同事。"王耀在亚瑟面前晃了晃手机，"怎么？我们亲爱的律师大人要化身名侦探了吗？嗯？"王耀作势解开手机的屏保锁，屏幕上的壁纸是亚瑟一次商务谈判时录像中的截屏，身着铁灰色西装配一条王耀亲自给他选的墨绿色暗纹领带，衬衣被熨烫的没有一丝褶皱，一枚小小的银色领带夹别在领带下方，将亚瑟称得挺拔而俊俏。

"我相信你，耀。"亚瑟收回目光，望着王耀的眼睛，温柔而克制地笑了，"我今晚想喝海带汤，可以吗？"

"没问题，我立刻就去做，亲爱的律师大人。"王耀面不改色地收回了递向亚瑟的手，将手机随手塞进裤子的口袋里，哼着歌推门出去，留下亚瑟在卧室中。

金发碧眼的英国男人此时面无表情地看着那扇被关起的门，在爱人转身的一瞬间收起了面上浅淡的笑意，眼底的笑意也如隆冬的水滴滴水成冰。过了一会儿，王耀的声音从门后若隐若现地传来:"亲爱的……还没好吗？"

"来了。"不动声色地掩起眼底的冰冷，仿佛是换上了那副微笑的能面的怪物。亚瑟解开西装的扣子，将衣服随手搭在椅背上，再出门时，已经挂上了温暖的笑意。

今晚的餐桌有些安静，与以往十分的不同，王耀似乎感受到了不同寻常的氛围，搁下筷子，与盛着海带汤的碗碰撞发出"叮"一声，不轻不重，刚好让亚瑟抬起头看着王耀。

"亚瑟，记得今天是什么日子吗？"王耀看着亚瑟笑着说。

"……"亚瑟略微思索了下，轻轻摇头。

"今天是我们的三周年。"王耀站起身拿来一个纸袋，走到亚瑟面前，跨坐在亚瑟的腿上，"拆开看看。"

是一枚精致的领带夹。

"我帮你别上。"王耀仔细地将那枚领带夹别在恋人的领带上，倾身吻上亚瑟的眼角。看着恋人因为惊讶而微微睁大的双眼，王耀加深了这个吻。

"————！"王耀被亚瑟猛地推开。

"抱歉，耀，我很高兴。"亚瑟的领子被扯得凌乱，头发散落在额前，看上去有些狼狈。

亚瑟的反应让王耀的手紧了紧。

"没关系。"露出一个勉强的笑，王耀捋顺了刚才被弄乱的头发，"我去洗碗。"

"我来吧。"亚瑟拦下。

王耀那天晚上，很自觉地睡到了书房。

半夜，他的意识就快陷入沉睡时，书房的门开了。

"亚瑟？……"王耀的声音有些沙哑。

一言不发，亚瑟横抱起王耀，来到浴室。他将王耀轻轻放在浴缸里，轻易制住了王耀想要逃走的动作，他抽下了自己颈间的领带，将王耀的手绑在了浴缸的水龙头上，拉紧的领带很快在王耀的手腕上留下了红痕。

"亚瑟，亚瑟！……放开我，我很难受，这样很难受，啊——亚瑟……"王耀慌乱地来回扭动着身体，想要逃开亚瑟埋在自己胸前的头。亚瑟两手将王耀死死按在浴缸里，封死了他的一切退路，舌头细细描绘着王耀胸前与脖子。

"唔——"亚瑟的动作与他的一贯挂在脸上的笑容不同，没有丝毫温柔可言，他吻过的地方都已经泛起红印，火辣辣的疼，王耀别过头，仅仅皱着眉，不愿睁开眼睛。"乖，睁开眼睛。"亚瑟的语气十分温柔，像是在哄着不听话的孩子，低沉的带着明显的伦敦口音的男声十分迷人，而危险，仿佛平静的海面下藏着什么让人心惊胆战的存在。

男人捏住王耀的下巴，让他不得不正视男人的脸，与王耀不同，亚瑟此时仍衣冠整齐，除了抽出领带绑住王耀时领子被弄乱，完全不像刚才施暴之人。"张开嘴。"

王耀轻颤了一下，亚瑟就吻了上去，他的吻带着绝对的侵略性和掌控欲，王耀只能在他允许的范围内断断续续地呼吸，很快就出现了缺氧的状况，脸色通红，胸膛剧烈地起伏。

"打开腿好吗？"表面上是温和的商议的语气，绅士而文雅，手上的动作却毫无商量的样子，直接掰开王耀的大腿，手指向那之间伸去。很快王耀感受到一股冰凉注入了那里，寒意自尾椎蔓延上后颈。"亚瑟，求你！求你了……不要这样……啊——"王耀苦苦地哀求，却无法阻止男人深入自己体内的手指，手指的数量由一根增加至三根，王耀感觉自己已经要被撑满，呼吸更加急促，不住地收缩着。

"——"亚瑟猛地抽出手指，取而代之的是更加滚烫和硕大的东西，王耀感觉自己的内脏被搅成一团，难受得想要蜷起身子，却被亚瑟强硬地按住，动弹不得，“亚瑟，我的好亚蒂……不要这样，求求你……唔啊！好痛——”王耀悲鸣着，却换不来身上人的一丝怜悯，有的只是更加急促和用力的挺进。王耀可以感觉到体内的律动来到了一个可怕的深度，他拼命地踢蹬着双腿，可这样的动作无异于是对身上人的又一刺激，他的动作让穴口收缩得更加紧实，换来的是更加用力的进入。

“亚蒂……”王耀感觉自己的意识已经模糊，已经看不清眼前人的面孔，浑身上下除了与那人交合的部位外无一不是冰冷，而与那人相连的地方已经因那人的毫不怜惜的动作而变得红肿，王耀像一只人偶，任由亚瑟将他摆成各种姿势来交合。耳边只能听到亚瑟粗重的喘息，热气呼上自己的脖子，凝成水珠，很不舒服，王耀想要缩起脖子，却被亚瑟强硬地埋进脖子。亚瑟的头发看上去粗硬富有光泽，是麦金色，摸上去确不似看上去扎手，是柔软的。还记得第一次见到亚瑟时，王耀就是被这一头耀眼的麦金色短发和祖母绿的眸子勾去了神魂。

王耀感觉自己的脖子被亚瑟的柔软的头蹭着，亚瑟的嘴唇在王耀的脖颈和锁骨流连，迟迟不去，忽然，王耀感觉一阵尖锐的疼痛。

亚瑟咬住了他的脖子。虽然用的力气很小，但还是让王耀产生了恐惧的情绪。与此同时，他的动作更加粗暴，性器整根没入再抽出，王耀感受着来自脖子和后穴双重的刺激，那一处竟渐渐抬起头来。

“不……”王耀的眼角发红，带着哭腔摇着头，然而却无法阻止亚瑟握住他脆弱的性器上下动作起来。前后的双重快感，让他不禁高高地昂起头，仿佛引颈受戮的天鹅，被金色皮毛的野兽咬住了脖子，无法逃离。好像是动物间雄兽为了在交配中不让雌兽逃脱而咬住雌兽的脖子进行的交配，亚瑟加重了力道，终于在王耀释放的一刹那抵住某一点也释放了出来，那一股热流激得王耀痉挛起来，整个人被亚瑟狠狠嵌入怀中，连带着那处，亚瑟射完后没有立刻抽出，而是保持着这样的姿势，解开了束缚着王耀双手的领带，王耀的手腕已经被勒的充血，亚瑟的眼中闪过一丝怜惜，用手指轻轻蹭了蹭，换来王耀的瑟缩。那一丝怜惜也消失不见，王耀惊恐地看着面前的亚瑟，身体止不住地颤抖，刚才那场欢爱已经耗尽他的力气，浑身的伤让他现在毫无反抗的力气。

亚瑟面无表情地将王耀抱出了浴缸，王耀的手软软地搭在他的肩上，头歪向一边，“亚瑟，我不想……了……”王耀微弱而沙哑的声音传来，亚瑟将王耀放在卧室里那张两米宽的大床上，开始一颗一颗解开衬衣的扣子，露出肌肉线条优美的身体，亚瑟的皮肤很白，在卧室的灯光下竟然有些白得发光，然而王耀看着这样的场景心里只是恐惧和惊悚。

“叮—”是皮带扣解开的声音，王耀翻身滚下了床，拼命向着门的方向移动，激烈的性事令他连站立的力气也没有，只能匍匐在地上，用手支撑着地面缓缓挪动，然而却被亚瑟一手捞了回来，压回床上。亚瑟双手将王耀的手紧紧按住，用膝盖分开王耀的双腿，就着这样的姿势就再次将性器埋了进去，王耀因这样的动作猝不及防，一下子条件反射地抬高了腰，后穴急剧地缩紧，“太紧了，耀，你会受伤的。”说着，亚瑟腾出一只手拍了拍王耀的屁股，语气是循循善诱地温和，与手下的动作形成鲜明的反差。

“亚瑟，不要了……求你……”王耀近乎是哭着哀求，那双琥珀色的眼睛噙满泪水，像是珍藏在匣子里的珍贵的不知名珠宝，望向亚瑟时，亚瑟竟也愣了一下眼里闪过一丝温柔，王耀像是看到了希望般，用充满哀求的眼神望向亚瑟。

然而亚瑟也只是低下头细细舔过他眼角的泪水，继续着动作。

王耀的眸子渐渐变得黯淡，声音也越来越小，最终，完全失去了意识。

然而，属于二人的黑夜，才刚刚开始。

*

王耀像是做了一个世纪的梦。

梦里，他梦到他和亚瑟相识到相爱。那时亚瑟是学校里的风云人物，基本上没人不知道，但也是出了名的难搞，王耀抱着被拒绝的心情告白，可结果却让所有人惊愕不已。

亚瑟点头答应了王耀。那时的王耀感觉自己用尽了这辈子的气运才能得到亚瑟，亚瑟堪称完美情人，贴心周到，温柔有礼，对待王耀这个爱人的做法也是顶好的。

可是渐渐的，王耀感觉到亚瑟可怕的控制欲和占有欲。

有一次，因为王耀一晚上没回家，亚瑟阴沉着脸将王耀绑在床头关了一周，没完没了的做爱，王耀气得要分手，却被亚瑟死命追了回来。王耀说，没有下次。亚瑟点头，将王耀拥入怀中，像是要将他揉进自己的怀中，嘴里低声说着，我好想你，别离开我，亲吻着他的发顶。

然而王耀生性中的野性与不安定注定他不会在一个地方停留太久，尽管在王耀看来亚瑟是最适合一起生活的人选，然而这也没有成为阻止王耀四处留情的原因。

跟亚瑟在一起的时候，王耀已经换了两个情人了，这次，他看上了新来的实习生，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，同时也是亚瑟的表弟。

王耀知道自己是在引火烧身，可是背德的禁忌快感令他想不了那么多，那个有着金黄色头发的美国人，蔚蓝的眼睛像是能望进人心里，透明澄澈，与亚瑟深不可测的祖母绿完全不同，阿尔弗雷德的一切都另王耀着迷。

之后的一切，就顺理成章地发生了。王耀只用了一瓶酒就将那个朝气蓬勃身材完美的年轻人拐上了床，显然，阿尔弗雷德是没什么经验的，然而那次却是王耀这几年来最畅快的一次性爱。两个人就像发了情的野兽般互相啃咬爱抚，阿尔弗雷德虽然技术生疏，却胜在尺寸和力道，那一次，他们从床上滚到地上，他记得，阿尔弗雷德凶狠将他顶在墙上，站着进入他，那样的深度和热度让王耀发疯似的着魔，阿尔弗雷德保持着进入他的姿势将他一路抱进厨房，按着他的背在厨房的餐桌上做了一回，而后又将他按在浴缸里做了一回，最后回到床上，抱着他昏昏沉沉地睡过去，保持着进入他的姿势。

自那之后，王耀每周至少要找阿尔弗雷德两次到三次，每次两个人的性爱都会持续到半夜，王耀也因此经常无法回家，不过好在亚瑟身为律师工作十分繁忙，经常要各处飞，二人聚少离多，倒给王耀十足的便利。

阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟是截然不同的两个性子，一个像太阳，温暖而朝气蓬勃，与他做爱像是能把人烫伤；一个像月亮，冷清而克制，与他做爱总有种不真实的感觉。王耀是普通人，他想要的是可以真实抓在手里的实感，这种感觉，亚瑟是绝对给不了的。可是阿尔弗雷德却是最好的人选。

王耀萌生了与亚瑟分手的念头，然而这个念头很快被他否定，那一次的经历还历历在目，亚瑟若是知道自己要分手也许会做出更可怕的事，于是分手的事就被王耀渐渐淡忘了，他沉溺于与阿尔弗雷德偷情的畸形的快感中，难以自拔，却又不敢轻易与亚瑟提出分手，陷入了进退两难的境地。

他陷入了痛苦的抉择中，无暇他顾。也因此他忽略了阿尔弗雷德爱欲与愧疚交织的复杂情感，他无视了亚瑟眼中渐渐厚重的阴影。

也许，他就是个惯会惑人心智的妖精吧，他毫无愧意这样想着。


End file.
